


A wolf at the door

by Faerieprincen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, green creek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of child abuse, Green Creek books, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug, Werewolf Felix, dumb werewolves, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerieprincen/pseuds/Faerieprincen
Summary: sylvain was eight when his brother told him he'd never really matter to anyone. he was nine when he met Felix and for a few years he knew his brother was wrong. but when Felix, his family and several other families pack up and leave him behind Sylvain knows Miklan was right. Until Felix is back and pulling him into a world he could have never even imagined existed.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A wolf at the door

**Author's Note:**

> this entire chapter is just me being really horrible to baby Sylvain

Sylvain was Six years old when his brother threw him into the well behind the blue house. It was late June and school had just let out for the summer and he was excited for his first real summer vacation. He was playing in the backyard while Miklan watched him. His brother wandered off into the woods that the house and called him over to look at something. Something was a hole in the ground that Sylvain didn’t understand. There was a small pile of rotten boards to the side of it.  
“What is it?” Sylvain cocked his head to the side and looked into the hole. It seemed to go on forever.  
“A well” Miklan answered curtly. “Why don’t you get a closer look” Sylvain shrunk back not trusting his brother or the hole in the ground. “C’mon you little shit”  
“No, I don’t think I want to” he was starting to get freaked out. He turned on his heels and started to run towards the house but Miklan was faster. Before he could even process what was happening he was falling. It was a shorter fall than he expected. Only a second or two. He had expected to fall to the center of the earth or something. It still hurt when he hit the water and he went under for a disorienting second before he surfaced again gasping for breath.  
He had never realized just how much Miklan hated him before that. He treaded water for what seemed like hours. The sun was shining into his eyes, but it’s warmth didn’t reach down to him and the water was cold, too cold. his arms and legs were burning from it and the effort of keeping his head above water. He was convinced he was going to die. The first few minutes Sylvain heard Miklan laughing. He begged his brother to help to get someone to do something, but Miklan just sat there and mocked him. Sylvain was determined to survive, no matter what. The crush of gravel told him a car had pulled into the driveway. Sylvain screamed and screamed until he heard someone running. His mother sobbed when she saw Sylvain, his father yelled at Miklan somewhere in the confusion EMS was called. After his father and the Greencreek police department fished him out of the well he asked Miklan why. His brother's only response was "You were never supposed to be born"  
Miklan was 8 years older than Sylvain, his half brother from his first wife and even before the well he was cruel. Always pushing, shoving, punching, stealing his toys anything to get him to cry. After the well things just got worse. He had sprained his ankle in the fall and apparently banged his head on something on the way down. The emergency room smelled like disinfectant and lemon cleaning solution. Sleeping there is the last time he sleeps restfully for years. After that day Sylvain was always on edge. His parents tried to help, so did the nanny but it didn’t help. His torment had moved past sibling rivalry into full on violence. He slept with his door locked and one eye open for two years.  
The last straw came at Sylvain's 8th birthday party. Some of his friends from school had come over and for the first time in months he had felt like a normal kid. After the well incident his father had paid men to come build a cinder block wall and cover around the hole, and his friends ran wildly around the backyard carefree in their games. Sylvain played too, he didn't even care that most of his friends couldn't get him presents; they were there and he was having fun was all that mattered. It was late in the day, almost 8:00 and the sun was starting to sink. Sylvain was standing at the edge of his yard, watching his friend’s parents pick them up. When a pair of headlights crept up the road and turned into the drive of the house next door to his, the house had been empty all his life and his curiosity was piqued. He snuck through the woods to the edge of the neighbor’s driveway and hid in the bushes to watch whoever this new person was. The man was probably a bit younger than his father, with shoulder length blue black hair. He paused for a moment, looked around and seemed to sniff the air.  
“Who's in the bushes, I know you’re there” the man called out. Sylvain popped out of the bush with a rustle  
“Hi! I’m Sylvain! Do you live here? What's your name? I live next door!” the questions poured out of his mouth a mile a minute. The man smiled at him gently  
“Woah there buddy, slow down, my name is Rodrigue, and I used to and I’m hoping to again soon.” he said, still smiling  
“Rodrigue is a weird name”  
“So is Sylvain”  
“Hey!”  
“You started it,” Rodrigue chuckles. Sylvain opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words for a moment.  
“Are you gonna move back here? Do you have a family? Any kids?”  
“Yes, yes, and yes. I have a big family and I have two sons about your age” Sylvain perked up at the thought of two little boys living next door  
“What are their names? Do you think we can be friends?” Sylvain bounced on his toes and moved a step closer to Rodrigue  
“Glenn and Felix they’re ten and six, and I think you can definitely be friends”  
“I’m eight! I just turned eight! I’m going into the third grade, today was my birthday party.” Sylvain didn’t know why he was telling the man this but he liked Rodrigue.  
“SYLVAAAAAIN” came drifting from next door. His nanny, Cara, called him home.  
“Oh! I gotta go back home! Talk to you later Rodrigue” the turned back towards home with a wave over his shoulder.  
“Wait, Sylvain, let me walk you home, it's awfully dark.” Rodrigue started after him, a look Sylvain couldn’t quite place flicking across his face.  
“It’s okay! My house is really close and i know these woods really well!” as he started back through the woods he thought he heard Rodrigue say something, or maybe growl? But that couldn’t be right, people don’t growl.  
He had just made it back to the grass of his yard when he was bowled over. Miklan was tall, and powerfully built for a sixteen year old and it took almost no effort for him to pin sylvain to the ground. He struggled against the older boy, but it was no use. Miklan’s hands latched around his neck and squeezed, hard. Sylvain scratched at his brother’s hands and arms, his efforts getting weaker and weaker, his vision fading around the edges. He was about to pass out, unable to fight any more. Sylvain thought to himself as his vision tunneled ‘please, someone save me.’  
Suddenly the vice grip around his throat vanished. He coughed and retched as air came flooding back into his lungs. He rolled to his hands and knees and gagged. His head pounded and spun. A low growling came from somewhere next to him,a huge black wolf pinned Miklan to the ground, paws pressing into his shoulders and teeth bare inches from his face. Before he could register what was happening he stumbled and ran back towards the blue house not daring to look back. He crashed through the back screen door into someone’s arms and passed out after mumbling to the arms that held him “I think Rodrigue is a wolf.” he wouldn’t remember that connection until many years later.  
When he came too he was in a hospital bed, wearing a neckbrace. Everything felt fuzzy and he couldn’t talk. His nanny was asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to him. The next few hours (days?) flew by in a disorienting blur. When he got his voice back he started asking questions. He had been taken to a hospital several hours out of Greencreek and Miklan had been arrested. Sylvain felt like a ghost, the house empty except for him and Cara. His dad was busy dealing with the courts and his mother was off "being inconsolable" in Portland. Sylvain kicked at a banister and bitterly wondered why she couldn't be inconsolable with him.  
It was late July when his father stormed into the house, followed by Miklan, who only looked at his feet. Sylvain watched from the shadows as his father and brother vanished into Miklan's room, 45 minutes later they appeared back in the foyer with packed suitcases. Sylvain snuck onto the landing as his father walked away. He stared at his brother, wide eyed until he got up the courage to talk to his brother.  
"Where are you going?" He asked voice too loud in the silent hall. Miklan sneered at him.  
"They're sending me to boarding school, because they don't want me in the house with their precious baby" he let out a dry bark of humorless laughter. Sylvain looked at his feet.  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled, still looking at his feet. There was that dry laugh again  
"You're glad to be rid of me, admit it" he spit back at the little boy at the top of the stairs. Sylvain shook his head.  
"I don't understand why you hate me so much" he practically whispered, feeling smaller than all the times Miklan had hit him or pushed him around. The barb in his older brother's words stung  
"You never should have existed. Dad left my mom for yours, cheated on her with your slut of a mother and got her knocked up before the divorce was even finalized. They got married before the ink was even dry. And I'm just supposed to go with it? Accept that a bastard son of a homewrecker somehow deserves my life? You never should have existed and you’re gonna grow up useless and shallow just like them!" He barked out a laugh again as tears pooled in Sylvain's eyes.  
"I never asked for this! I didn't ask to be born" his voice broke and hitched on the words  
"You're so Fucking dumb, you whiny cry baby." He said looking up at where Sylvain sat on the stairs. "You're gonna get shit all your life. People are gonna use you because you're pretty and rich and that means something in this little shit hole town but you're never gonna be anything but pretty and rich. People will use you and toss you aside and you're gonna get shit because you are shit" gravel crunched on the driveway and Miklan picked up the suitcases. Sylvain stood up and ran to his bedroom, buried his face in his pillows and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you'll get Felix next chapter!


End file.
